


Walk to Hope's Peak

by ArielArashi



Series: Oneshots (Danganronpa) [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Café, Early Mornings, Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Two boys who both like each other but don't know how to say that they do!, hat stealing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 14:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16894176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielArashi/pseuds/ArielArashi
Summary: Saihara, on his daily walk to Hope's Peak, runs into a little trouble. This trouble just so happens to have purple hair, a cheeky grin, and a cute personality.





	Walk to Hope's Peak

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for my Creative Writing class's prompt. So... A lot of OOC and me changing things around to submit it for school. Oh well, please enjoy none the less.

“I mean… I’m not complaining. It is a wonderful morning…” Shuichi mumbled to himself, pulling his signature black flat brim hat up a tad, gray eyes scanning the sidewalk ahead of him. Hoisting his messenger bag back into his shoulder, he continued his steady pace down the rough, off-white path.

In the distance, a large brown building towered over everything in the area. Hope’s Peak High School, the school for the most gifted and talented students in Japan. Smiling, Shuichi continued his walk towards the school, his high school.

“I don’t think I even deserve to be going to a school as grand as Hope’s Peak…” Shuichi muttered aloud to no one in particular, stopping in his path to observe the looming building from a distance.

“That’s a lie and you know it.” a childish voice giggled, cutting through Shuichi’s thoughts and subsequent daydream. 

Jumping at the sound of a voice appearing so suddenly, Shuichi tripped and stumbled forwards, nearly hitting the ground before quickly grabbing the railing on the sidewalk. Turning around, his eyes caught the male doubled over with laughter.

“I know a lie when I hear it and that was one of the biggest lies.” the boy chuckled, purple eyes sparkling, “Plus, your reaction to my voice was so great! You were so scared!”

“I… I wasn’t scared!” Shuichi panicked, biting his lip and trying to appear casual.

“Hmm?” the boy questioned, raising an eyebrow, obviously catching onto the dark haired male's lie.

Shuichi looked at the ground, mumbling, “More like startled me…”

“Nishishi~  My beloved Saihara-chan can't-fool me!” the boy giggled, pushing his purple bangs out of his face, flashing the older a grin.

Shuichi sighed, gray eyes tired, “Ouma-Chan.”

“I told you, my beloved! You can call me Kokichi!” he smiled, swaying back and forth, hands behind his head.

“You know I can’t do that Ouma-Chan,” Shuichi said, adjusting his bag once more. 

Kokichi stuck his bottom lip out, pouting, hands returning to his sides, “You’re no fun Saihara-Chan…”

The two stood in relative silence for a few moments before Saihara turned and began walking towards the school once more. Pulling down his hat, he let his mind wander again. Each step took him closer and closer and closer and… Footsteps? 

Shuichi pauses his movements, continuing to hear footsteps. Turning around, Kokichi was behind him. Following him. Watching him. Moving with him. Smiling at him.

Saihara cocked his head in confusion, pulling up his flat brim, as Kokichi kept walking. Closer and closer until the two were not even arm's length apart. Kokichi giggled and grabbed Shuichi’s hand and yanked his hat off his head.

“Wha… Ouma…” Shuichi stuttered, “Give me back my hat!”

“I don’t wanna. I’m gonna keep your hat for a while.” Kokichi giggled, opening his bag and placing the black flat brim inside.”

“Ouma-chan…” Shuichi sighed, obviously distressed, reaching towards Kokichi's bag.

“Don’t worry. I’ll give it back if you come with me.” Kokichi smiled genuinely.

“Where are you taking me?” he asked.

Kokichi just smiled, eyes closing as he spoke. “Well… I’m meeting up with Amami-chan and Keebo-Chan this morning. Do you wanna come with?”

“Me… Really...” Shuichi stuttered.

Kokichi nodded, “Yes you silly! Come on! I’m not taking no for an answer.” Pulling Shuichi along with him, Kokich began to run. Shuichi, having no other option, stumbled along behind him, doing everything in his power to not fall on his face.

* * *

Sitting at a table in the front of a cafe in the middle of town, Shuichi had to question his good luck. From a young age, he’d been exposed to detectives and detective work. His uncle used to let him help when he was younger. Never in his wildest dreams would he ever imagine receiving a letter from Hope’s Peak, informing him of his enrolment in the class of 79 as an Ultimate Detective.

 

Not only that, but he’d been accepted while there was another student sharing his talent. That was almost unheard of. Now here he was, attending the greatest school in the nation surrounded by people of all talents.

Shuichi looked over to Kokichi who was up talking to a young woman with long brown hair and a sweet, motherly smile. The woman ruffled his hair and Kokichi playfully batted her hands away. Perhaps they know each other, Shuichi reasoned.

Pulling his thoughts away from the purple haired male, he looked out across the plaza. The town was bustling, lively even in the early hours of the morning. Swarming the streets were both talented and untalented, mixing together like a giant stew.

He noticed a lot of his fellow ultimates roaming around. The most prevalent being third years Nagito Komaeda and Hajime Hinata exiting a bakery, Nagito carrying three large bags of what appeared to be bagels and Hajime with only a bottle of orange juice. Nagito seemed pretty excited. He caught something along the lines of all the hope bagels being his. 

“Hara… Sai… Saihara-Chan…” a voice called to him.

Turning to his side, he was met with Kokichi’s sparking purple eyes and wide grin only inches from his face. “You were really out of it Saihara-Chan.” Kokichi chuckled, sitting down across from him.

“Sorry…” Shuichi mumbles.

Kokichi rolled his eyes, “You need to stop apologizing. It’s okay.”

“Ah… I’m…” Shuichi began before being cut off.

“Don’t even think about saying those words!” Kokich said, leaning over and pressing his finger to Shuichi’s lips, effectively silencing the other, “I’m the Ultimate Supreme Leader and that means you have to listen to me! And I say, stop apologizing. It’s okay, alright?” 

Shuichi nodded and Kokichi pulled back, giggling. Shuichi smiled fondly. “Alright, Kokichi. I’ll try not to apologize as much,” he said, trying to sound confident.

“Good! Maybe you’ll actually grow a backbone.” Kokichi chuckled, adding the jab in with a smirk.

“Wha…!” Shuichi cried, eyes wide before Kokichi giggled again.

“Don’t worry about it Saihara-chan, nishishi~” Kokichi smiled before returning to his seat. 

“Sorry, we’re late. Amami-chan wouldn’t get out of bed.” a male voice called as the chair beside Shuichi was pulled out.

“It’s alright. It’s great that you’re here Keebo and my beloved Amami-chan.” Kokichi smiled, pulling out the chair next to him so Rantaro could sit down next to him. 

“Sorry Kichi, Keebo practically had to drag me out of bed.” Rantaro chuckled, rubbing the back of his head before sitting down and smiling. He then turned his attention to Shuichi, flashing his pearly whites once again, “Hey Shuichi, I didn’t know you were gonna join us. It’s great to have you here this morning.”

“Thanks. I didn’t mean to intrude. Kokichi just invited me.” Shuichi admitted, sweating slightly.

Keebo smiled back, white hair ruffled and messy, “Don’t worry. Kokichi does this type of thing all the time.”

“Nishishi~ I just like to mix it up a bit.” Kokichi smiled, playfully sticking his tongue out to the rest of the table. Rantaro chuckled at Kokichi’s behavior before ruffling his hair. 

“So… What do you guys normally do in the mornings?” Shuichi asked, curiosity apparent in his voice.

“Well, usually we meet at this cafe to grab breakfast.” Keebo thought aloud, chin in his hand, “Then we just kinda wander till classes start. Ouma-chan and Amami-chan usually pop their heads into different stores but we just kinda meander.”

“That sounds pretty fun.” Shuichi smiled.

Rantaro looked at Shuichi before saying, “You’re welcome to join us as long as you’re okay with Kichi and I running off.”

“Honestly, I’d love to have you come with us. Maybe you could help me keep an eye on those two.” Keebo sighed, hand resting on his forehead, wiping the while bags out of his face.

“Hey! We’re right here you know!” Kokichi pouted, crossing his arms and puffing his lips in an attempt to look cuter.

Keebo sighed with a chuckled, “I know. That’s why I said it.”

Rantaro chuckled before looking at the group and asking, “Hey, what do you guys want? I’ll go get us drinks.”

“Grape Panta and a hot chocolate!” Kokichi piped up, grinning like the Cheshire cat.

“Um… I don’t remember what I said today was…” Keebo admitted to Rantaro.

Rantaro smiled, standing up from his chair before addressing Keebo once again. “No worries Keebo. I remember. Today was the sea salt caramel latte.” he smiled, patting Keebo’s shoulder.

“Thanks, Amami-chan. I honestly never remember.” Keebo chuckled with a smile.

Rantaro then turned to Shuichi. “So, what about you?” he asked.

“Me…?” Shuichi stuttered.

“Ya. What do you want?” Rantaro asked, running his hands through his short green hair in a patient manner.

“Um… I’ll have a regular coffee.” Shuichi nodded, reaching into his messenger bag to retrieve his wallet.

Rantaro caught his arm and pulled it back. “Oh no, you don’t. It’s my treat, okay.”

“You don’t have to.” Shuichi protested, reaching again for the wallet.

Rantaro held onto his arm tighter, smiling, “Hey, I said it was my treat. Now, cream or sugar?”

“Just plain please,” Shuichi said.

“Cool, brb.” Rantaro smiled as he entered the cafe to place their order.

“You guys this every day?” Shuichi asked, a bit in shock.

Keebo nodded, “Ya, every day. Well, my order changes every day but Ouma-chan usually gets that and Amami-chan usually gets either a green tea latte or a vanilla latte. He always pays, says it’s a little thanks for putting up with him, not that either of us finds his company to be bothersome.”

“That’s really nice of him,” Shuichi said as the doors opened and Rantaro joined them at the table once again.

“Chisa said she'd bring the orders,” Rantaro said to the table, though the statement was directed at Kokichi. Kokichi grinned and nodded excitedly.

The four continued to talk, mostly listening to Keebo complain about his latest robotics project or Kokichi whining about something that no one truly understood. Eventually, a young browned haired woman opened the door to the outside, carrying a tray of drinks. Smiling, she placed everything down on the table without asking any questions. 

“Thanks, mama!” Kokichi giggled.

The female sighed and smiled before speaking with a teasing edge, “Kokichi, I told you. Call me Chisa when I’m working. People are gonna get the wrong idea. I'm your DICE mom, not real mom...” 

“Okay, sorry mama Chisa!” Kokichi giggled before grabbing his hot chocolate and bringing the sweet liquid to his lips.

Chisa sighed, fondly smiling at the group, Kokichi specifically, before returning to the cafe’s interior. “Well… We have about an hour till classes start. You wanna get going Rantaro.” Keebo asked, looking at the green haired male.

“Ya, let’s g…” Rantaro began before Kokichi fake spat out his drink.

“Did you... Did you just call him by his first name?!” Kokichi asked eyes widened in surprise.

“I… Ah…” Keebo panicked, realizing his mistake.

“You did! You two are dating! I knew it!” Kokichi cried, waving his arms in the air excitedly.

Rantaro sighed before placing his hands on Kokichi’s shoulders. “Yes, Kichi. We are dating and I gave him permission to call me by my first name,” he explained, voice notably softer.

“I’m glad you two are happy but now I’m a third wheel…” Kokichi muttered, looking down.

“We’d never do that to you Kichi. We still care about you. You’re our friend.” Rantaro smiled, patting the shorter on the head. 

“Ya, but… I don’t wanna get in the way of you two…” Kokichi muttered.

“I’ll go with you.” Shuichi said suddenly, causing all the heads at the table to look at him, before stuttering “I mean, that is if you want me to…” 

Kokichi grinned. cheering up, “Ya, I’d like that. I’ll go with you today Saihara-chan!”

“Alright, well… We’re gonna head out. We’ll see you later Ouma-chan.” Keebo said as he and Rantaro stood up, leaving the table and the two males. 

There was an awkward silence after the green-haired and the white-haired males left. But it was quickly broken with a soft whisper. “Thanks…” the purple haired teen muttered.

“What for?” Shuichi asked.

“For agreeing to stay with me…” Kokichi muttered, looking up slightly, “I really appreciate it.”

“Hey, it’s okay. You invited me. The least I could do was hang out with you.” Shuichi smiled, grabbing his messenger bag and flinging it over his shoulder. Extending a hand to Kokichi, he flashed a grin, “Let’s go Ouma-chan.”

Kokichi beamed, grabbing his own bag and taking Shuichi's hand. With that, the two made their way towards the center of the town. Quickly walking through the town, Kokichi greeted many of the other people out and about, Shuichi recognizing a good few of them.

Around the photography, store were some of the third year girls, Mahiru Koizumi snapping pictures of Ibuki Mioda, Hiyoko Saionji, and Mikan Tsumiki. The group seemed to be having a good time, despite the fact that Mikan was on the ground and Hiyoko seemed to be yelling at her. Kokichi waved to the group of upperclassmen and they smiled and waved back. 

Kokichi quickly separated from Shuichi, dashing into the store before returning not a minute later. “Sorry about that.” Kokichi giggled, “Just something I had to get.”

“That’s alright. What'd you get?” Shuichi smiled as the two continued walking.

"it's a secret." Kokichi smiled, giving a sly look before grinning again.

Passing by the gym Shuichi spotted second years Sakura Oogami and Aoi Asahina chatting outside while through the window, third years Nekomaru Nidai and Akane Owari were training. Kokichi once again waved. Aoi waved back while Sakura nodded, her gesture of hello. 

The two continued on, approaching the school itself. As they passed through the gate, Shuichi turned around to look at the town behind them. “Let’s get a pic together. It’ll last longer.” Kokichi smiled, pulling out a small camera. 

Shuichi smiled as Kokichi held out the camera and took a selfie of the two. Kokichi then pulled the camera close to inspect the photo. Grinning, Kokichi proudly showed it to Shuichi. “We look so cute together Saihara-chan!” he smiled, jumping up and down.

Shuichi smiled, “Ya, we do.”

"You look especially cute," Kokichi mumbled with a grin before placing the camera back in his bag. “Well, I gotta get to class. Do you wanna have lunch together?” he asked.

“Sure, that sounds fun.” Shuichi smiled, nodding.

“Great! Meet me on the roof, okay! I'll see you then my beloved!" Kokichi giggled before running off into the school. Shuichi sighed. The guy was a handful but he couldn’t deny how enjoyable his morning had been. Maybe he could get used to this. 

“You seem happy today.” a female voice cut through Shuichi’s thoughts.

“Sorry boss. Had an amazing morning.” Shuichi admitted, placing his hands in his pockets.

“I told you before. You can call me Kyoko. We’re partners now. And I can tell.” the purple haired girl said, “You’re not wearing your hat.”

Shuichi thought for a moment before his eyes widened and he cried, “KOKICHI!!! YOU STILL HAVE MY HAT!”  **  
**


End file.
